


Sorrow

by perhelion



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, short leafpool drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always thought her children would be invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

Leafpool nosed against Hollyleaf's neck, ignoring the blood that stuck to her fur in favour of searching for a last dreg of warmth from her daughter. Seeing her lifeblood drain out of her was utterly devestating. Somehow, she had hoped futilely that her kits would live forever. It was a silly thought, of course, but realistically, each of them had slipped from the icy claws of death a few times, and she had foolishly thought them invincible. 

She could feel another cat beside her, but ignored their presense for the moment. Likely, it was Squirrelflight, come to grieve along with her, though she couldn't be sure without looking. It was hard to single out scents at the moment, as all she could really smell was blood. While Squirrelflight had not been Hollyleaf's real mother, she had certainly treated her like a daughter. Now that the battle was over, it was time to be sorrowful about the cats that they had lost. Leafpool raised her head a little, though her fur remained pressed into Hollyleaf's cold, black fur, glancing over at her father. She could only see a sliver of flame-coloured pelt, as most of the clan was gathered around their leader, waiting for treatment from Jayfeather or simply mourning the loss of their beloved leader.

Leafpool's heart seemed to leap a bit at the thought of her son and former apprentice. She let her gaze move around a little, pausing briefly to watch Dustpelt for a moment. His muzzle was buried deep into Ferncloud's fur, and even from where she was, thoughts and eyes clouded by grief, she could see him shaking, mourning the mate he had loved so much. She turned her eyes away, suddenly feeling as though she were trespassing on something very private, and once again sought out Jayfeather.

When she finally saw him, he was just outside the medicine den, treating Ivypool's wounds with a sort of dull sense of duty. She could see that he was grieving as much as any of them, but he was trying hard not to show it, knowing he had to do his duty for the clan. Leafpool knew the feeling. Her gaze flickered to Ivypool for a moment, who just looked defeated. She had not been harmed as badly as many of the warriors, as she had a good idea of what had been coming, but she looked tired, exhausted. Perhaps she had expected to be able to save more lives with her warning, and the former medicine cat felt a sudden stab of pity.

Jayfeather looked up for a moment, as if he had sensed the eyes on his pelt. Leafpool saw Ivypool mutter something and Jayfeather respond with a shaking head. Her eyes turned away from this scene as well, deciding to locate her other son. She turned her head round, and was surprised to see that Squirrelflight was deep in discussion with Bramblestar, who was nodding and adding to the conversation quietly. Vaguely, Leafpool wondered who had settled down beside her, and she turned her head a little more, mildly surprised, but not disappointed, to see Lionblaze, apparently come to mourn for his dead sister as well.

She softened a bit, watching him for a moment. His eyes were closed, and his chin rested on Hollyleaf's unmoving flank. He looked much older than he was, and Leafpool felt a stab of sympathy for him as well. She decided, however, to leave him for now, though her gaze lingered for a moment, and as she moved to look away, she noticed Cinderheart coming to join him, coming to mourn her lost friend and comfort Lionblaze.

Leafpool closed her eyes again, not really wanting to leave Hollyleaf's side, but she knew well enough that her son may appreciate time alone with Cinderheart. She rose unsteadily to her feet, casting a quick glance back at the other three cats. Her expression softened as she watched Cinderheart gently groom the top of Lionblaze's head, and she turned away again, figuring she would offer assistance to her other son.

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is also on tumblr under the name kirigintrigue, on deviantart under the name surrorail, and fanfiction.net under the name perhelion.**


End file.
